memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Federation Starfleet ranks
I changed the Cadet listings from "Freshman", "Sophomore", etc. to "First year", "Second Year", and so forth, since as far as I know the former terminology has never been applied to SFA cadets, and is not standard military academy terminology. One question for the pool is: should the "-Year" based terminology be used, or should it be changed to "Fourth-Class Cadet", "Third-Class Cadet", etc. Anyone know if that's been used for SFA?--Emperorkalan 18:19, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :Is there a reason why we don't have the ranking system from the 2280's to the 2340's up?The pictures on these pages are so well done, it would be a shame if some of the most decorative insignias were left out.--Jay 22:47, 27 December 2006 (UTC) EDIT:I put in a verbal description of the ranks from that time period, now all we need is some picutres. I can try and make some that look like the others on this page once I get home later tonight, but would the original author like to upload some pics, instead? I'm also going to se what I can do about getting ranks for 29th century starfleet in here.--Jay 23:00, 27 December 2006 (UTC) On that note, what's the sourcing for the uniform changeover in the 2340s? In Jack Crusher's recorded message to Wesley he was wearing a collarless version of the uniform first seen in "Wrath of Khan", and that was in 2349. What's the first appearance (timeline-wise) of the TNG-style jumpsuit?--Emperorkalan 03:10, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :As far as I know, the first appearance of the TNG one-piece was during the first episode Encounter at Farpoint. BUT, if you notice in the flashback sequence in the episode "Violations" when Picard takes Beverly to see Jack's body, Picard is wearing the One-Piece from 1st & Second season TNG. And he also apparently also still has some hair at the time, which is brown, so it seems to be some time before Encounter at Farpoint. Probably the first Non Canon appearance would be some time during the Lost Years books, or perhaps sometime during the Stargazer books. But, seeing as I've read neither of the series, I can't tell you for sure.--Jay 06:30, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ::Crusher's death was in 2350-something. There's also Edward Janeway, who died in 2358. There are some quibbles about his uniform, but it was a collarless jumpsuit (and the quibbles can be written off by the nature of his "appearance"). So that would most likely put the uniform changeover in the early 2350s, not the 2340s. I'll leave the discussion open for a bit before changing the main page, in case anyone else has something to add.--Emperorkalan 12:48, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :::I did a little more looking, and as per TNG episodes, the first chronological appearance was in a flashback in Violations, the next chronological appearance was in Picard's flashback/hallucination of the Battle of Maxia on board the Stargazer in The Battle. Edward Janeway's uniform is a slew of a mess seeing as that he is wearing an entirely new admiral's uniform never before seen anywhere else (but if it was from the time of his death, if it was a vision of him from 2358, could mean there was a third type of admiral uniform we had never seen during that era) a belt from a 2373 Admirals uniform, and a communicator from post-2371. So, no real help there. But Seeing as the Battle of Maxia was in 2353, and crusher died in 2349, there is a period of 4 years that there could have been the uniform changeover. Quite similar to how you have The Motion Picture cast in one uniform, and then in an entirely different uniform in TWOK. In real life there was only about 3-4 years in between the films, but 7-8 years had passed in the Star Trek universe, making it very difficult to pinpoint exactly when they switched from pajamas to monster maroons.--Jay 19:03, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Actually, I think we've (or one of the stories has) dated Crusher's death to 2354, but 2349 is when he made the holo for Wesley. Same difference, and in most of those cases we have some wiggle room anyway since most were hallucinations of one form or another.--Emperorkalan 20:00, 28 December 2006 (UTC) AGT-Uniform missing Greetings, is there any specific reason while there is no page included about the 'future' Starfleet uniform style as seen in TNG "All Good Things", DS9 "The Visitor" and VOY "Endgame"? Regards, Admiral Markonian 19:38, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Belatedly, i see this suggestion and its a good one - i'll work on these now. -- `Captain MKB 22:23, May 10, 2011 (UTC)